1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a current convertor; more particular, to a current convertor having a sliding cover to protect the conductive terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional current convertor 100a. The conventional current convertor 100a has a casing 1a, a rotatable plug 2a, and a circuit board 3a having a rectangular shape. The casing 1a has a notch 101a concavely formed from the edge thereof, and the casing 1a surroundingly defines an accommodating space 102a. The rotatable plug 2a is rotatably disposed on the casing 1a and can be received in the notch 101a. The circuit board 3a is arranged in the accommodating space 102a of the casing 1a. 
However, because the casing 1a needs to have the notch 101a for receiving the rotatable plug 2a, so that a lot of space of the accommodating space 102a, which is arranged on two opposite sides of the notch 101, cannot be applied. In other words, the current convertor 100a cannot be designed smaller because having the rotatable plug 2a. 
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.